The Violet Eden chapters
by Lovepotion27
Summary: I can't wait for Jessica Shirvington's new book! So here's my take on whats going to happen! I would love feedback! I will do my best to post a chapter every Saturday! Thanks for the support.
1. Acceptable

*I do not own The Violet Eden chapters or the characters. All credit is due to the inspiring Jessica Shirvington*

We arrived four hours later, Iowa. It was small and as I saw my parents grinning like fools at each other I knew _it was perfect._ I grabbed my suitcase off the conveyer belt and started walking towards the exit. I put my hand up, intending to call a taxi, but my dad grinned at me and said, "There are no taxi's here, but we have a rental." We loaded our stuff into the back of a silver Prius; I went around and sat in the back. I could hear my parents muffled whispers and I definitely noticed their worried looks; but I didn't care. I knew they just cared about me and were worried that leaving my home, leaving my _Li_- no! I was not going to think about him, but no matter what I said to myself, he's all I could think about as we drove to our new house.

It was cute, the kind of house that has a white picket fence and nosey neighbors. I knew my parents loved it; it was such a change from the usual chaos of the city. I wanted to love it, it was to be my new home, but I knew the truth. _My home is where Lincoln is._ I shoved the thought down immediately, before it would fester and break the calm I have tried so hard to keep. I was ignoring my parents, not because I was mad or anything, but because I knew if I saw how happy they were I wouldn't be able to take it. I grabbed my luggage with a quick smile to my dad and headed into the house. I didn't care what it looked like; I just saw the stairs and went for them. At the top there were four doors I chose the one farthest away from what I assumed was the master bedroom. Inside there was nothing but the bed my parents had bought for me from some little mom and pop shop that delivers. I set my bag down and took in the room, it was pink. It was this light rose pink that irritated and soothed me at once; I decided it was acceptable, besides I noticed this room had its own bathroom. The closet wasn't too big, but I didn't have too many clothes so it would be acceptable. Acceptable was turning into my new favorite word, it summed everything up perfectly: I didn't want to be here, away from my friends and _him. _But I knew if I stayed there I would only rip everyone's lives apart, so I chose the one that hurt less. The one that held the least casualties, the one that was _acceptable._

I started to unload my belongings, I needed to keep my mind preoccupied or it would float to territory that would leave me emotionally raw.

It took about three hours to get completely settled, I didn't have that much but I did my best to drag out the process. After I finished I went to go and see if my parents needed any help. My mom had her long brown hair up in a bun with long tendrils falling everywhere, even now she looked stunning. A few weeks ago I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the woman who trapped me in a world that was threatening to kill me and everyone that I loved; but now after a lot of tears and some good old fashioned mother-daughter bonding, she had become my mom.

"Hey I finished unpacking do you guys need any help?", I asked. My parents both looked at each other some unspoken communication passing between them. "I think we are okay Vi but you know me and your mother have been talking and we-" I held up my hand to stop my dad from continuing. "I know you guys are worried about me but I'm fine, or will be okay? I just need some space." I waited a beat before continuing, "if you guys don't need me then I'm going to go out for a run." I turned and headed for the stairs. I dressed quickly into a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipped on my running shoes, and tied my hair into a high-pony.

I went downstairs and headed for the door, "Wait!" My mom called from the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron "be back by 7, we should have family dinners while we still can." I nodded and headed through the door.

Once out I broke into a run, I knew what my mom was talking about but I hadn't exactly filled my dad in on the details yet. After Lincoln's soul was shattered because Phoenix killed me I had gone and made a deal with my angel maker in order to save Lincoln. I had promised to basically become the most lethal Grigori there ever was, putting my life on the line everyday so that I could defeat fallen angels. I needed to be on my own, it was my mission; and believe it or not there aren't too many fallen angel inhabiting Iowa. So soon enough I would need to go to New York _aka_ _fallen angel headquarters._ My mom was a Grigori for her whole life and understood my need to kill angels, but my dad would be a whole other ballgame.

An hour later I was sweating as I opened the door to my new house. The smell of fish greeted me and my mother's frown told me I was late. "Sorry" I smiled sheepishly as I made my way upstairs. I hopped in the shower to get some of the sweat off of me, and that's when I felt it. Lincoln. He was trying to find me; I could feel him searching me out through our connection. I held my breath, like that could actually hide me from him. I had let my barriers slip while I was running, but no more, I began to put the bricks back into place so that I would be better hidden. I knew it wouldn't save me, and it was only a matter of time, but that was kind of the beauty of being Earths newest super soldier- I wouldn't stay in one place for too long. I finished my shower and put on my sweats.

I headed down stairs where my parents were talking in hushed whispers, no doubt about me. Sighing I walked in and sat down at the table, they immediately pulled apart looking guilty. I could've just used my super hearing to listen, but I knew that was unfair.

"Pass the fish," I asked. My mom wordlessly handed me the fish. I ate my food in silence, knowing that my parents were trying to give me the space I had asked for, but regretted asking because I think I hurt their feelings. After I finished eating I excused myself and headed up to my room. I sat on my bed and remembered Steph. I had promised that I would call her once I got to my new house. I grabbed my new cell phone and dialed her.

"Hello?" I breathed a sigh, just hearing her familiar voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Steph?" I asked, knowing it was her, just needing to hear her again.

"VIOLET!" she shrieked. I heard a thump in the background and Steph grunt. My panic mode came on. "Steph? Steph are you there? Is everything alright?" I asked.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Vi?" breathed a voice made of honey. A voice I knew I should hang up on right now before I forget why I had to leave him.

"Linc" I said trying to keep my voice steady, but I knowing it came out as a plea.

"Vi where are you? I'll come and get you. Are you alright? Why'd you leave?" His voice hit me like a freight train. Why'd I leave? Why'd I leave? I left because I loved you and couldn't let you go through the same pain again, I couldn't let your soul shatter because I was selfish. Instead I said. "I'm sorry, this is what I have to do, don't look for me, good bye Linc."

"Wait! No Vi I lov-" and that was it, I hung up on the only man I had ever loved. It felt so wrong, like depriving myself of oxygen. It hurt more than any wound ever could. I lied back down on my bed and although it wasn't acceptable, I let myself cry. I poured every ounce of hurt, pain, loss, and love into those tears until I was left with nothing but dry heaves racking my body. It wasn't fair that it had to be me! That I couldn't be with my soul mate! But I don't feel pity for myself, I don't live in a fairy tale. I knew these tears would have to be my last.


	2. Mission

I woke up the next morning and don't need a mirror to tell me that my eyes are puffy and swollen. I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. The bathroom was small with a quaint feel to it, I brushed my teeth and tried to brush out the tangles in my hair. I grabbed some concealer and dabbed it beneath my eyes for my parents benefit, no reason they should be worried about me. I headed downstairs and looked for signs of life. I headed to the kitchen and noticed the clock read 5:22. Crap it's early, no wonder no one is awake. Resigned I headed back to my room and decided to map out a plan. Vacations over, I need to start fulfilling the promise I made to my angel maker. I fired up my laptop and using the money my mom has saved up over the last 200 years I booked myself on a flight to New York. I opened my suitcases and repacked everything I had placed in the room; this place isn't my home, just my base where I can go when I need a reprieve. By the time I was done packing it was 7:00. My dad starts his new job today and I knew he would be up; I need to go and talk to him. I head downstairs and see both my parents seated at the table; my mom has an orange juice and my dad has his coffee. They both glanced up at me and I can see the worry in their eyes. I gave them a smile and headed to the coffee machine; I made myself a cup and sat across from my parents. I squeezed my eyes, giving myself just a second of calm before starting what is sure to be a painful discussion. I looked up and cleared my throat. My parents looked up again and my dad set the paper down; my mom arched an eyebrow and I know she's asking if she should leave. I shake my head no and take a deep steadying breath, my eyes resting on my dad.

"Dad we need to talk," I said stiffly.

"Is everything alright sweetheart? I know you said you needed some space, your mom and I have tried to be accommodating but you know you can always ask us for anything."

I clenched my teeth; this was going to be painful. For my whole life it's only been me and my dad, only recently did my mom come back from the dead. Hopefully her being here will make this easier on him, but I know I'm just fooling myself if I really believe that. "Dad I know that you and mom love me but-" I take a deep breath to calm myself before I can continue "But I have to go, I made a deal with a very powerful angel and I need to make good on that deal. I know you aren't going to be happy about it, but it's who I am now and it would be a lot easier if you could just accept it."

Dad looked startled and it broke my heart. "What do you mean 'go'? Where are you going Violet?"

I screwed my eyes shut and continued, "I'm going to New York, London, France, India, wherever exiles are."

I heard the pain in dad's words as he spoke, "Absolutely not! This isn't your job Violet, there are others who can help, you can't save the world!" I knew he was just upset, but the thing is I guess it was kind of up to me to save the world. I'd made a promise and I needed to keep it.

It pained me to play the adult card but I had a feeling that it was the only way. "Actually dad it is my job, I am a Grigori. I'm almost 18 and I wasn't asking I was just stating a fact. I made a promise and my angel maker kept up his end, I owe it to him to keep up mine. So I'm going and I know you may not understand right now but hopefully with time…" I got up to leave, knowing I had to keep my resolve. I headed for the stairs ready to grab my bags and leave for my plane.

"This is about _him _isn't it?!" dad yelled. I turned slowly and looked him straight in the eye.

"No dad this is about me. _He's _already sacrificed everything for me, I have to do the same in order to keep my sanity. If Lincoln didn't save me I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you." I flinched as I said his name; and I saw my dad flinch as I mentioned my near death experience- or well actually I did die. He knew what had gone down with Lilith was bad but I don't think he will ever understand how much everyone sacrificed for me. Even Phoenix saved me. Steph, Dapper, even Onyx sacrificed something for me. It was my turn now to repay them, and this is the only way I knew how. I went to my room and grabbed my bad, I knew that dad wouldn't stop me, mom wouldn't let him. I went back down with my bag and reached for the door knob. I turned around and with all the strength I could muster said, "I'll call you when I get there." With that I shut the door walked to the bus stop.

It was 7:45 when the bus arrived; I quickly paid the fee and moved to the very back. I was hurting everyone I cared about, soon enough no one would have to suffer because of me. I hadn't realized it until now but I had no choice but to push everyone away. It was essential to have a clean break. I sat there staring out the window. I had become numb, and that was exactly what I needed. At the airport I had my Grigori passport ready to go. I sat in the waiting room until they called my flight; I put my luggage up in the console and sat in my seat. It was a small commercial airplane. My mind drifted to the last time I was in a plane with Lincoln. Everything was a disaster back then but as long as Lincoln was with me I knew I'd survive. Now I really had no clue what kind of pain the future held. I shut my eyes knowing I needed some sleep before my life became single minded: _killing exiles._


	3. Kill shot

I woke up with a jolt, the plane was descending and the flight attendant was telling everyone to get back in their seats. I repositioned myself, and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I had dreamed of _him;_ it was short and brief but it stung anyway. I was still haunted by that blank look in his eyes after his soul was shattered; that look was much worse than his cry of pain after I left, more acceptable. The flight attendant handed me a cup, I gulped it down hoping it was coffee, it was not. The plane landed and I slung my hand bag over my shoulder, it's all I had, I had to travel lightly. I left the airport and hailed a taxi; some rogue Grigori my mom knew owned a hotel and allowed me to stay in it as long as there was room. I dropped my things in my hotel room, not even bothering to look at the place that I would call home for at least a month. New York was crawling with exiles, and a month would be an ample amount of time to at least make a dent in their population. I couldn't let the New York Academy know I was here, because they would tell Lincoln and it would get messy, so I had to be careful and discreet.

I had no clue where to start, I was supposed to be an exile killing machine, but first I have to find exiles. I mean they were everywhere, literally the second I landed the senses hit me like a tsunami, but it was still going to be hard to isolate them to go in for the kill. So maybe I should let them come to me. I hopped on the subway and rode to Poughkeepsie, a small suburb in New York. I got off the subway and found a relatively quiet and secluded area. I let my barriers drop, my power was enough to draw almost any exile out. The senses were buzzing but I had no idea if that was because I'm in New York or because I let my barriers drop. Soon enough a shadow emerged and I positioned myself, blade in hand, and that's when I felt it. This lick of honey and warmth caress my skin, so light, but I knew. _He _was here. I almost lost my concentration and when I looked up the exile was leaping at me, lighting fast I ducked and he almost slammed into the pavement. He was up in a second and leaping towards me, I slammed my fist into him and without hesitation I grabbed him in a choke-hold. "Choose!" I yelled. He hissed at me, I felt the honey stroke me again, I stabbed him and backed away. I have to go somewhere else. _He's _here! He's going to find me, and if I see him, well, I'll break. I walked swiftly back to the platform and waited- damn 15 minute wait until the next train. I knew I was just being paranoid, but I seriously need to get out of here and onto a plane. My barriers were up and stronger than ever but even then they were no match for Lincoln. He knew I was in New York, he kept sending out impulses, stroking me with his honey.

I couldn't control it, sometimes it just took over my body. I was soaring, and I went all the way to the Academy. No I kept going, all the way to that night club, Ascension, Spence and Zoe took me to. Then he was there, in front of me. Beautiful, I could see every line and sinew of his body and that just made me ache to reach out and touch him. He was standing in one of the secluded rooms on the top floor, his head in his hands. He looked up and I could see the dark circles underneath, he looked haunted. He looked around as if he could sense me, and maybe he could. The door knob twisted and I thought Griffin was about to walk in, nothing could have prepared me for who walked through the door. It was Magda.


	4. Nightmares

My heart dropped, my sight immediately zoomed back and into my body. I shuddered at the amount of pain building up around my heart. So when I leave Lincoln goes to_ her. _That woman betrayed our kind, she betrayed Griffin, and worst of all she had a hand in killing Lincoln's mother. She was vile, and yet there he was. In Ascension, in one those private rooms; I shuddered at what they must be doing. Well that's fine with me, I told him to move on. I didn't realize he had such repulsive taste but who he was with was no longer my concern. I clenched my jaw and walked onto the train that had just arrived at the platform. I sat down and closed my eyes; I wasn't sleeping tonight. I would kill as many exiles then hop on a plane and go somewhere else. Away from him, though maybe now I was just imagining his love for me, if he was so quick to jump into her arms maybe our love wasn't that strong. I knew it wasn't true but still, how could he just fly into her arms at the first sign of distress! I squeezed my eyes tighter trying to erase the image of him and her in a room together; _honey, damn it! Why does he keep doing that!_ Seriously, I get it he knows I'm near. That's the fifth time he's caressed me with his power, even with my barriers up he could still feel me. It sucks that we still have this connection and sometimes like right now I wish I could shut it off. I crossed my arms on my chest and put my head down and squeezed my eyes shut, I had about an hour until this train got to my stop.

I woke up groggy eyed and my heart dropped; it was dark outside. _Damn it! I missed my stop._ Sighing I looked up at the digital read-out telling us what station we were near, "The Bronx" flashed in yellow. I was a long way from the city. The train came to a stop and I decided to climb out, I would kill exiles and then get to the hotel and leave. I pulled jacket on, concealing my weapon. I let my guard down as I slipped out of the station and started walking the graffiti-ed streets of the Bronx. It didn't take long before I felt the apple stronger than it was and the flowers were next. The sensing flowed into me stronger as the exile approached, I gritted my teeth as the sensations overwhelmed me. I took out my blade and poised for attack. I never saw them coming, there were at least 6 exiles stalking me from all sides. I cringed, _wow this was a stupid idea. I'm going to die before I even make a difference._ I decided I'd go out fighting and charged the one nearest, he wasn't expecting it and I easily made quick work of him; asking no questions I just plunged and kicked into the other. They were all angry now and I knew I could probably take one more out before they swarmed me. I faked to my left and turned around slamming my foot into the nearest body. The exile let out a grunt and I jumped onto the back of his neck and snapped it to the side. Before I could plunge my dagger in I was grabbed and shoved to the ground; ignoring the pain I began to thrash at the exile that was now kicking me repeatedly. They swarmed me now, and I could see my life in their greedy eyes. I tried to get up but the biggest one just slammed me back down. I saw dots and there was a faint buzzing in my ears; I continued to struggle. I heard one of them cry out and I wondered if I actually inflicted some pain with my last final movements. I shut my eyes and exerted all my energy into thrashing, I felt someone tug my hand up and before I even let it register there was an exile on me. All the ones circling me had disappeared but I couldn't even process that, I just kicked. I kicked the exile squarely in the chest. He fought back hard, bouncing back quickly and punching me right in the face. _Why do they always go for the face?! _My head bounced back but I was back and kicking and punching immediately. The exile matched my movement perfectly. Just as I saw an opening there was a blur and the exile vanished into oblivion. I looked up with astonishment and _he _was staring back at me.


	5. Savior

I couldn't even process anything but the next thing I knew he was crushing me in his arms. It was the first time the sun shone in days and I was bathing in the warmth. My heart hurt everywhere and my thoughts scattered to the wind. _He_ was here. Lincoln leaned back and I could see those brilliant green eyes, there was hurt in them. I looked back at him unsure what to do. He bent down and before I could stop him his lips were crushing mine, I moaned and he just squeezed me tighter. I could feel the familiar tug of his soul calling for me. I knew I should be stopping this, I couldn't be with him, but he was always the one to push me away. I have never really had to push him away and as his lips steadily pressed against mine I had no idea why I would ever want to push him away. His arms were circling my waist and mine were just there, but as the kiss deepened they made their way up his chest to his neck, _I am not in control of my ligaments._ He reached up to stroke my face and I froze. _No, what was I doing! I was supposed to stay away from him. This is for his own good, he will get over it. Wait, he did get over it, over me! Magda. _

I shoved him aside harder than I thought. As our kiss broke I saw pain and confusion flash in his green eyes. I knew I shouldn't care but all I could think was Magda. "How's Magda", I hissed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but the bastard didn't even look remorseful.

"She's unimportant", he said smoothly. _The hell she was._

"Well important enough for you to reserve one of those nice little _private_ rooms in Ascension."

Now he really looked surprised, and then amused. "You really think that there is even a slight chance I might be interested in someone else, let alone Magda? Come on Vi, use your head."

"No one said you had to be interested in her! But what else would you possibly be doing with Magda, alone, in a place notorious for its 'encounters' if you weren't experiencing one yourself?"

His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was angry. _Good! If he wanted to get it on with someone else and then try to get it on with me he had another thing coming. _"Magda has gone rogue and I thought she might know where other Grigori's who have gone rogue were. Despite what you think nothing ever has happened between me and Magda; and nothing ever will."

Well that shut me up. He took a step forward, "What are you doing Vi? Running away isn't you."

"I promised my angel maker that I would become an exile slaying machine. Plenty of exiles in New York so I figured…" I trailed off, I shouldn't be telling him any of this! _Damn what he did to me._

"And what? You couldn't wait for me to recover? You just had to leave while I was unconscious?" He looked hurt. Really hurt.

"I know", I whispered.

"You know? Know what? That I've been going crazy looking for you? That Steph and Spence and Griffin have been sick with worry. No Violet I don't think you know. Otherwise you wouldn't have performed some kind of miracle on me and then left us all just standing there."

I knew it was the pain talking but damn if I was just going to take it. "What about me Linc? You sacrifice your soul so that I can keep mine, but what gives you the right? If you didn't want to live without me then why the hell would you try to make me live without you?" he gasped, this was getting intense and I knew I should stop but I couldn't. Something else was propelling me forward at that point.

"So you gave me no choice Linc! I had to sign my life away so that you could come back. We should have both died but instead we are both still alive and now I have to stay away from everyone I love because I don't want to be another bomb that blows their life up."

Pain flashed across his face, pain that was so raw it cut me to the bone. Before I even registered what my feet were doing I had him in an embrace. "Vi" he choked. He tightened his hold on me and we just stood there, unsure of what to do. The tension crackled but it was just nice despite everything else to just bask in each other's love. I decided to allow myself this for a few minutes because soon enough I'd be on another plane, heading to another country. As if sensing what I was thinking Lincoln pulled back, eyes narrowed as he gazed at me. I tried to plaster on my best innocent face but as usual he saw right through me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along, I followed without complaint. He led us to the elusive nightclub and well damn I was fighting exiles maybe a block away, no wonder he knew exactly where I was. The bouncer nodded at Lincoln and handed us the masks that changed our appearance. He weaved us through the packed club and up three flights of stairs. I knew I needed to stop him but well I guess I did owe him some sort of explanation.

We reached the top floor and he unlocked the door with a key, _where did that come from? _He stepped in and closed the door; he spun around and I could see the anger mixed with confusion written all over his face.

"Why did you leave Vi?" he asked and I could tell he was struggling to keep from bursting. I took a step forward and then thought better of it, "I had to" and then sighing I told him everything. How I had gotten back his soul, and what I promised to do in exchange. At the end of the story he looked furious.

"You still haven't explained why you left", he said through clenched teeth. "I could've helped you on your mission. Damn it Vi I'm still your partner!"

I stood there stunned. What could I say to that? I guess at this point the truth couldn't do anymore damage. "If I stayed around you, well… I wouldn't have been able to fight it. You and I would've 'bonded' again and I couldn't do that to you. Not when every day is a day I could die."

Now it was his turn to be stunned._ Yea that's what I thought! Not so easy is it? _

"What do you think it felt like when you left? I wasn't living then", he said with so much pain my heart clenched. I forgot how sweet he could be sometimes. But now wasn't the time to go soft, nothing's changed.

"It's not the same", I whispered. His face changed from hurt to livid in three seconds; I'm pretty sure he growled.

"Damn right it's not the same! Before I only dreamt about what being with you would feel like and now I know! Do you really think I'm going to- no that I can ever go back to that life? I wasn't living."

I had no words. None. I just stared at the beautiful man in front of me. His green eyes were all over me; encompassing my entire being with one look. He took a step toward me and I just stared. _Well now I know how he felt when I was throwing myself at him. I just didn't have the same resolve; if he keeps coming at me like this, I won't be able to stop him. _He wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in the scent of honey and it was like coming home. I shut my eyes as I held back a barrage of tears. I felt his lips on my forehead, then my neck, I could feel his barriers down and knew that he wasn't fighting his feelings at all. I started to build my barriers up brick by brick. It was like ripping my soul out. He growled but didn't stop, he kept pushing me with his kisses. He stopped all of a sudden and I let out a breath, _I don't know how long I could have resisted. _He leaned back and stared into my eyes and I saw a flash of triumph in his as he bent down and hovered over my lips. Without my consent my face moved forward until my lips were pressed against his.

I could feel the smile against my lips as he kissed me, wrapping his arm around my back he pushed me so we were touching _everywhere._ We started walking backwards and I felt the bed behind my knees. He lifted me up and without breaking contact deposited me on the bed, positioning himself above me. His hands reached for my shirt and skirted under the hem, the second his fingers made contact with my skin I came alive. I made a strangled noise as I weaved my fingers through his golden hair. He lifted off of me and before I knew it was right back, crushing me with his love. I ran my hand down his neck and realized he had taken his shirt off. I ran my hand down his hard and defined stomach and he ran his hand up mine, fingers tracing my bra. I kept going and the next thing I knew his pants were on their way off. He lifted off of me in an attempt to remove my shirt, but those few seconds when he wasn't touching me were enough.

I barrel rolled out from underneath him and sprinted to the other side of the room. Instead of seeing hurt in his eyes I saw a spark of amusement._ What the hell is he so happy about? _"Linc, no. We can't. I can't. No", I was panting and that just made him smile more. "Fine", he laid back arms behind his head, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. _Well that was easy I guess.._ I felt a pang of sadness as I realized he was letting me go. I stole a glance at him and turned toward the door. "Where are you staying? I'll have my bags delivered." He said calmly. I spun back around, my face went slack. _What is he talking about?_ He had on the biggest Cheshire cat grin. "What? You thought I'd actually let you go on your crazy exile slaying mission by yourself?" He raised an eyebrow and I saw his eyes darken with a _different_ look. "Oh and don't worry about before, I'm sure we will pick up soon enough." He winked.

_He winked?!_ _Who the hell is this? _I turned around and in an instant I felt his breath on my neck. I turned back around and came face to face with a smiling Lincoln._ Oh holy hell he's serious. _


	6. Realization

I walked back towards the train, Lincoln on my heels, whistling. _Seriously? What is wrong with him?! Why the hell is he whistling! _I put my head in my hands as the train pulled into the station. We boarded and I remembered that I never called my parents. _Crap, I'm going to get it._ We took our seats and I decided I was mad at Lincoln. I wanted to keep quiet, but it was a long ride and I could feel Lincoln's eyes on me. I clenched my teeth and then glared, "what?" I barked. His lips twitched in amusement but he didn't say anything, just raised his hands up in defense. I sighed and put my head on the window, _I need coffee, and sleep._

I woke up half an hour later and my eyes felt swollen. I felt something soft and firm underneath my head; I snapped up and couldn't stop the flutter in my heart as I saw Lincoln staring at me with pure adoration. _He let me use him as a pillow._ I just stared. "Sorry," he whispered.

I gulped. "Don't be." Then I got up and gripped a pole. _Keep it together Eden! You cannot succumb to him, you have to be strong._

We climbed off the train and I headed up the stairs. The hotel was right next door so it was a quiet walk. I entered the lobby and headed into the elevator, Lincoln following silently. We arrived on my floor and I stepped out and pulled the key out. Within seconds I was collapsed on the bed. Lincoln just stood there, all of the earlier confidence forgotten; he looked like a lost puppy. "Are we still friends?" Lincoln asked.

"What?"

"Are-we-still-friends?" he repeated slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course we're still friends Linc, what kind of question is that?"

"Then why won't you talk to me? I-I still love you, you know…"

I blanched. All the heartbreak I felt was still raw, so of course it was still killing him. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him; he didn't miss a beat he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head into my hair. "I know. I know it still hurts and I know it always will hurt but we have to remember all of the reasons Linc." He pulled back and stared at me, his green eyes crystal clear. He grabbed my arm and put me on the bed, he sat down and picked me up, setting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"No Vi we don't. When I knew I was going to die, well I let myself feel what I wanted to feel. What I _needed _to feel. And you know what? I regretted it." I let out a sob, _he regretted it? He regretted being with me._ His arms tightened around me and he used his nose to nuzzle my chin, he kissed my neck softly. "Are you insane you gorgeous girl? How can you still doubt my feelings?" He rolled his eyes, "I regretted not being with you sooner. Look I don't want to sound all lame and clichéd but life is short. We could die any day, but I can't live one more day unless I'm with you. And I know you're worried about breaking me but, the biggest challenge in our life is gone. We are both alive and I kno-"

"STOP!" I yelled and struggled free of his arms. Tears poured down my cheeks. Lincoln got up and the look of pure fear was reflected in his eyes.

"You don't love me?" He whispered.

"No Linc" I sobbed. He stepped back like I had just slapped him. "I do love you, and that's why you can't say anything like that again. Ever."

"Violet" he pleaded.

"NO." I screamed. "I can't be an exile slaying machine and worry about dying! Because here's the truth Linc. I pledged my soul to my angel maker, and I'm going to die at some point." I swallowed and Linc looked positively furious. "So when I die I'd like to reduce the casualties, I'm not taking you down with me, no matter how I feel."

Lincoln ran his hands through his hair and growled. _I kid you not he growled. _He charged towards me and grabbed me and threw me on the bed; too stunned to react I just froze. _He had never acted this impulsively, he was always so calm and in control._ He locked the door and he stomped back in the room, anger rolling off of him in waves. He yanked the blanket down and climbed in, he pulled it over me and forced me to turn and face the wall. His arm held me into the mattress, "sleep, we can talk about your ridiculous plans later," he spoke through clenched teeth.

_I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy his arm around me. _I laid back; there really was no arguing with him right now. I stared at the wall and shuddered when I realized what I had to do. _I had to leave before he woke up._


	7. Exiled

***Because of all the reviews and the new follows I got super motivated and wrote this chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for the support, it makes all the difference. Also this is my favorite chapter that I have written and because of the support I actually added a plot I had brewing and have decided to write this like it was a real book... that includes an ending!***

I waited until his breathing became even before I slowly unlocked his arm from around my waist. I slid out of bed careful to replace my body with a pillow; as soon as his arm wrapped around the pillow I bolted. I grabbed my bag and stuffed everything into it, my body cringing at every insignificant noise I made. I knew if Lincoln woke up he would tie me to the bed and never let me out of his sight again. _And the problem was?_

With everything packed I stole one last glance at the infuriating, beautiful, and impossible man lying in the bed. As I turned away every nerve ending in my body screamed at me to stop, to not turn away from the only man who makes every nerve ending in my body crackle with life; but I did it anyways, I left.

I walked numbly to the subway, my feet dragging across the pavement. I felt like my life was going in circles, just an endless cycle of my heart breaking as I kept having to push Lincoln away. Each time it became more difficult and I knew soon enough I would break.

My memory flew back to that first night Lincoln kissed me, so perfect and so wrong. He had told me then that it was complicated that "he can't", I hadn't understood it when he said it but now every moment that he said "no" and told me to resist came flooding back to me, and he was right. I knew how much it hurt him to say it but every time he did, it was because he loved me and wanted to keep me safe; now it was my turn to keep him safe.

I knew when he woke up he would be heartbroken and probably pissed as hell but I had to do the right thing, the thing that was the most acceptable. I loaded onto the subway, I'd get off when I was near the airport.

The subway doors were closing when a group of men stepped in and my barriers flew up. _Exiles._ They would feel me soon enough because of the proximity, no barriers could help me now. I could sense at least five of them were exiles, my instincts told me to fight them but I knew I couldn't win. The weird thing was they weren't even looking at me, not really at least. One of them kept glancing in my direction and I could see the hunger in his eyes but the rest of them didn't even acknowledge me, not even their body language seemed off. Maybe they were good? _Unlikely._ I didn't get off at my stop, afraid they would follow me. I stayed on the train all the way to Brooklyn, which is where they finally got off. I breathed a sigh of relief. What happened after that I am not responsible for.

I darted to the doors before they closed and hid behind a pillar until I knew it was safe to follow. I had no idea what I was doing but something compelled me to follow them. I kept back and took to hiding like a bad ass whenever I felt like they would catch me. I concentrated hard on blocking myself and making sure not to alert them to my presence. A shiver ran up my spine as I realized they were heading to Ascension, or at least one of the creepy abandoned buildings near it. They rounded a corner and I waited a few seconds and followed, keeping to the shadows, it was nearly dark out and there were very few streetlights in this part of town. I snuck around the corner and saw them step into Ascension, my brain swirled with a million questions, _that club is packed with Grigori why on earth would exiles willingly go in there?_ I headed toward Ascension, the bouncer let them in, my veins froze; _what is going on?_ I was walking towards the club when I felt an arm grab me. I was swung around and pushed against a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Vi?" Lincoln hissed in my ear.

My back was pressed against the wall and my heart was beating frantically, and it had little to do with my fear, it was all thanks to the Adonis pinning me to the wall. "I need to get into Ascension Linc." No matter how hard I tried to compose myself the proximity was still make my heart do ridiculous things. I expected him to move away at this point and resume the appropriate amount of space most humans expect, but he didn't. He laughed softly as I struggled against him. "There are exiles in there Lincoln," I bit out, "let me go."

He just pressed his body closer and whispered, "You ran out on me Vi. Again. What am I supposed to do about that?" My body trembled in response to the eerie tone his voice held. He played with a piece of my hair and I sighed deeply.

"Okay I get it Lincoln you're hurt but," I struggled against him again but he didn't budge, "you need to get off me so I can in there and see what the hell those exiles are doing!" I barked.

He pulled back and I could barely see his face but I could see that a smile was slowly making its way across his face. "You want to go in the club?" he asked with a sly smile.

I gulped and nodded my head. He backed away and grabbed my hand wrapping his fingers around mine. _He's lucky I'm in love with him otherwise he would have a fist in his face by now; might still get one if he keeps manhandling me in fact. _ He dragged me to Ascension and once again the bouncer just handed us the masks, Lincoln didn't even give me a chance to put it on myself, he just took it and placed it firmly on my face. My hair came down to my butt and was purple- _apt huh? _Lincoln's hair became midnight black and curly.

He grabbed my hand again and led us inside to the dance floor; I could tell the second he felt the exiles because I felt them too. _Why isn't anyone doing anything? _Lincoln seemed to be thinking the same thing as his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any anomalies. Suddenly he gripped my waist and pulled me flush against his body; his heart was beating just as erratically as mine. "Something weird is going on, just blend in and don't draw attention to us," he whispered; his mouth deliciously close to my ear. He pulled off the mask and flung it aside, grabbing mine and doing the same. No one seemed to notice or care, though I doubt anyone could see with the strobe lights and tightly packed bodies.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started moving. My eyes bugged out,_ is he actually dancing with me? _He smiled a crooked smile as if reading my mind. He reached down and grabbed my useless hands and lifted them so they were around his neck. His hands slid down every curve of my body until they stopped at my hips and he started moving again.

My body flared to life as I instinctually began moving my hips to the beat. His eyes slid down my body and I couldn't help the blush that burned through me at the intensity of his gaze, the hunger written all over his eyes. He rested his forehead against mine, "I've missed you Vi," he whispered. With all that had been happening Lincoln had been acting weird, too aggressive. But that admission… well it was something so simple and sweet that the old Lincoln would say it every day.

Feelings of how we used to be spiraled back to me and I snapped. All the times that I told myself I could stay away just flew away. All of the reasons I used to justify staying away from him evaporated. As his body moved against mine every other person just faded away and I wanted to live in this moment forever. That spark that has always been between us flared and came back for revenge. I pressed my lips against his and he growled in response. His arms wrapped even tighter around me as he pushed our bodies together until we were touching everywhere that counts. He was kissing me feverishly and I wasn't holding back. Our mouths molded against each other and I felt his hands drop, moving over my body in the most intimate ways. The fact that we were in public and there were hundreds of people around us didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the feel of him on me.

I felt my legs moving, being propelled by Lincoln. We were moving towards the stairs and I got a sense of deja vu, flashing back to the last time we were kissing and moving "upstairs". My kisses started to slow down as my brain started processing what it was doing; my heart was no longer involved with this decision because it was too busy getting lost in Lincoln. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me up the stairs. The kisses lost their urgency as I was carried; they turned sweet and I decided to relish this moment for a few more seconds. Lincoln could feel me slipping away and that only seemed to make him and his damn lips more determined. When we reached the top of the steps I could feel Lincoln reaching into his pocket to pull out that trusty key to his private room. Tears started to slip down my face as Lincoln unlocked the door and kicked it with his feet. With my legs still wrapped around his waist he moved towards the bed but I stopped him. I unhooked my legs and broke away from the embrace. The pain and utter need were reflected in his emerald eyes.

I gave him a sad smile and whispered, "You know we can't. I can't." His hand silenced me as he smudged his thumb against my cheekbone. I closed my eyes, relishing in his familiar touch. When I opened my eyes I could see the pain in Lincoln's and knew it was reflected in mine.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"Tell you what Linc?"

"Tell me you love me."

I smiled. "I love you Linc."

He breathed out and enveloped me in his arms again. There was a resigned quality to his hug. "I love you too; and I promise I will find a way for us to be together." We stood there for a while just wrapped in each other's arms.

There was a crash and a scream. Lincoln and I pulled away and scrambled for the door to identify the origin of the noise. I grabbed the door and we were out and running to the stairs in a matter of seconds. We ran down the stairs but didn't get far because they were covered by hundreds of Grigori, all backing up and focused on the five exiles, that now stood at the center of the room, we had seen come in. All eyes were on them as each exile held one bloodied up Grigori in their arms, a dagger held to their throats, daring anyone to cross the threshold. One stepped forward, he had grey hair and a sickly face, his body barely seemed able to support his own weight.

"We are not here as warriors, but as messengers," the exiles voice boomed. _Why was no one responding? Why did no one stop him? _"Lilith has been slain by one of you. We demand responsibility for her and for Phoenix. Until the Grigori who has slain both of them steps forward we shall kill one Grigori every hour until the accused presents _herself_." With that the exile stepped forward and the Grigori in his arms stirred, ice shot through my veins as I realized why no one had tried to stop them. The exile raised the blade and looked out on the masked crowd. "Her blood is on you Violet Eden." Then with his blade he stabbed Josephine in the heart.


	8. Game Changer

The blood rained down as the other exiles stepped forward and quickly disposed of the Grigori before any of the trained Grigori could stop them. Milliseconds passed as all hell broke loose; I was being dragged up the steps quickly. Lincoln was practically carrying me as he scrambled to find an escape. We ran up three flights of stairs before reaching the top of the building, without asking me Lincoln grabbed me and picked me up like a fireman. He stepped back several steps and my eyes bugged out as I realized he was going to jump it. "Linc!" I screamed.

"Hold on!"

He catapulted off the edge of the building, the wind whipped my face and I started to feel time slow down as my body began to twist mid-air; I realized with a shock that Lincoln was trying to position himself to take the brunt of the pain. My body straightened and I was once again being held by Lincoln as his body was ready to collide with cement. I struggled against him but in less than a blink of an eye it was over, I was on top, and Lincoln was falling. He fell with a thud, I felt it jolt through my body and knew that Lincoln felt it ten times worse. He didn't stop though, the second I was up he was also. He grabbed my hand again and I felt my soul stir. He ran towards a door jutting out on the roof and I tried to send him my healing powers. I could feel his body resisting as we ran down the stairs and it just made me push harder.

"Damn it Vi, now's not the time."

"You're hurt Linc. Now is the time."

"Save your energy."

But I didn't I kept sending him my purple mist until finally we reached the bottom and he had to accept it. I could feel his muscles uncoiling and his relief as I healed him. I wanted to hit him for not just taking it before. I didn't understand male pride. We exited the building and I realized Lincoln had no idea what our next move was.

"Let's go back to the hotel, we can figure it out from there."

Lincoln looked weary, clearly uncomfortable with the idea, but he just nodded signaling that my plan was sufficient. We hailed a cab not wanting to be trapped in a metal tube in case of an attack. The taxi man grumbled at having to go so far but he took us to the hotel; Lincoln slept in the cab, proving how spent he was. When we got there Lincoln paid, shooting me a look, daring me to question him. We went up and Lincoln opened the door and spun on me.

"I have to take care of something's. Grab your things and meet me in the lobby in fifteen, oh and don't run." He shot me another look that warned me, I was still in trouble. I sighed in exasperation.

"Linc, you don't have to do this. Just go home. I can handle myself."

"Don't. Don't even suggest that. Why don't you understand? I will _never _leave you."

I stood there shocked at the amount of emotion in that simple statement. Lincoln spun around and headed to the door, he seemed to forget something and he turned back around and walked to me. He crushed me to his chest, filling my senses with honey and sunshine. "Don't do anything stupid," He said roughly and kissed my forehead before walking out the door again.

I was stunned, this new, affectionate Lincoln was foreign to me. I shook my head at the newest problem in my life and laughed at the irony of it all. A few months ago I was jumping Lincoln, begging him to just give in and show me how he loved me. A few months ago an affectionate Lincoln would have sent me into a mad, hormonal, frenzy; but, now it was just making me weary. I had to stop him, make him see that I'm in danger and joining our souls will only kill him. I began assembling things, stealing the soap and shampoo from the shower, when I heard a knock on the door. Lincoln probably forgot something, I made my way and opened the door, there were about ten exiles staring me head on.

I backed away and mentally murdered myself for being so careless. They stalked into the room, the biggest one center-forward. "So you're the little Grigori bitch that killed Lilith. Sad."

I swallowed, this was bad. I couldn't take ten exiles on at once. I positioned myself to fight and searched for any other exits, I noticed the window and prayed it wasn't some ridiculous plexi-glass that couldn't be broken. I inched my way over to the window as the exiles devoured me with their glares. I was almost there when I heard a voice, a voice that was probably going to get me killed.

"Violet! I said fifteen min-" Lincoln cut off as he saw the exiles, I could see his eyes widen as he realized what was happening.

He could still escape, I had my Grigori blade in my hand and tried to show Lincoln what I was going to do. He didn't see me, "Linc, Run!" I screamed and I shattered the glass and jumped feet first down ten stories.


	9. Numb

Everything stung my face as I fell gracelessly. I could feel the pressure tearing at my body and I finally began to understand what they meant when they said the impact alone can kill. Seconds turned into minutes as I plummeted to the hard concrete waiting for me, I just hoped that Lincoln had escaped with his life. Seconds later I felt that bone-searing pain envelop my body before I blacked out.

Warmth cascaded over my body; overriding the current numbness. I tried to shift as I felt myself being beckoned to the surface of my conscious, I could feel my body reach the tip but I wanted to shove myself back into the abyss, to reject the reality demanding my attention. I can't feel my body but I can feel the warmth and a solid presence supporting me. I feel its tug, the stirring of my heart and soul; I smell the honey and feel the sun soaking my skin with its warmth. I feel pleasure ripple through me as the pain fades and is replaced by a glow. I succumb to the warmth and slip under, contentment awash.


	10. Explosions and kisses

Groggy and disorientated doesn't begin to define how I feel. I crane my neck side to side, loosening the stiff muscles. I take in my unfamiliar surroundings. I'm in a big bed, wearing only my underwear and bra. A T.V. faces me and on the other side of me is a side table without any clock or phone, just a cup with steam drifting out of it. I peer over at the cup to further inspect its contents and my stomach rumbles from hunger.

"You should really drink something, you must be exhausted."

I look up startled; Lincoln's green eyes stare back at me. They aren't overflowing with warmth but rather seem to be barely containing a storm churning deep within. I reach over and suck down the cups contents, unfortunately it wasn't coffee; it was green tea, but I am in no state to argue. As soon as the contents are downed I feel infinite times better, that is, until I look up again and see Lincoln still staring at me like he wants to bleed a hole through my face. I shrink back at the look of unadulterated anger on his face, "That must have really helped. I'm sure it was draining to jump out of a ten-story window." I opened my mouth to defend myself but was cut off by his no-nonsense lecture. "I'm sure you didn't consider the after-effects of your decision though, I mean, I'm sure you thought there would be no after-effects, what with you jumping out of a ten-story window!" He bit out. I wanted to defend myself. Show him I was still a skilled warrior who thought her plans through. I hated it when Lincoln was disappointed in me, especially when it came to being a warrior. But I couldn't lie. I didn't consider my own life when I jumped out that window. I only considered saving Lincoln, giving him a chance to escape. All of a sudden I felt some of my own rage start to form,

"This. This right here Lincoln is why I told you to stay away. I can't afford to worry about my life." Lincoln growled but I plowed ahead, "I am a ticking bomb Linc. My timer will expire soon and until it does it is my job to take out every obstacle in my way. Eventually I will run out of time and when that time comes I will explode, taking everything I can down with me. I'm going to die Lincoln. I've accepted that and it's time you do too." It would have been a lot more climactic if I had been able to storm out at that point but alas, I had no energy. Lincoln narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to actually want to hide under the blanket.

"Well that was quite the speech Violet." I flinched at the harsh baritone his voice held. "You're forgetting one important fact though, your death will also take out Spence, Steph, Zoe, Griffin, your mom and dad, and me…" his voice lost its conviction as he spoke until his last whispered word. I could feel the wetness on my face and knew I was crying. He was right and I was suddenly bombarded with emotion as I realized my death held meaning to more than just myself. I did something so stupid and pointless that I couldn't name one logical reason why, I just had to do something to protect myself. I ducked under the blankets, letting myself be fooled that it hid the tears pouring down my face. That the blanket was some alternate reality and that when I was done I could resurface and nothing would have changed. I felt the bed dip and knew that someone else was about to join in my alternate universe and transport me back home. Lincoln pulled me up and pressed me close to him. Stroking my hair as I let the tears fall, he didn't say anything, he knew I had gotten the message. After a few minutes of soothing Lincoln held my face in his hands, his thumb chasing away the tears. His eyes held the softness and warmth only he could convey. "I'm sorry I had to say that. But it's true Vi. You mean so much to everyone who loves you." He paused, taking in a deep breath before whispering, "And you mean the world to me." He pressed his cool lips to my forehead. "You have to stop this. You aren't a machine. I'm going to help you fulfill your promise but I won't let you out of this bed if you are going to continue this suicide mission." I raised one eyebrow, focusing only on the part where he said I couldn't leave this bed. He would tie me to this bed? Not such a bad alternative. Lincoln laughed a deep, soul-fulfilling laugh as he realized what my reaction was to. He hugged me closer. "Well that does sound like an enticing offer but you know what I mean." I sighed, mulling what he said over in my head. Not quite coming to a conclusion about how I feel about his threat, no matter how sensual it was. I figured it was pointless to argue anymore since I had no idea what my plan was anyway.

"Okay," I conceded.

"Okay what Vi?"

I frowned at him, shooting him a glare, which only elicited his panty-dropping smile, "Okay, I'll think about it."

His smile dropped, "You're going to have to do a lot more than that if you want any freedom. But I'll take it for now. You're not going anywhere for a while anyway."

Realization hit me, "Where are we by the way?"

Lincoln smiled a bit, "This is my old home. I never sold it after my mom… died. I figured it was safe because no one really knew it was mine." I could tell how sad it made him to be here, but he brought me here nonetheless. I looked around again, taking in the space with a fresh pair of eyes, before another realization caused a blush to spread from my head to my toes. Lincoln's lip twitched, watching my face, "What? Why do you look like you just had a dirty thought? Did you just have a dirty thought?" My blush deepened and I tried to push away from Lincoln. He raised his brow.

"Lincoln, I need clothes."

Lincoln grinned like he just won the lottery, "You don't need clothes. No one else is here."

I rolled my eyes, "yes but you are. Therefore I believe clothes are in order."

Lincoln rolled back; his head resting on his hands, "well too bad," his eyes glinted wickedly. "Because your clothes were wrecked after your fall and it's currently too dangerous to leave this apartment. So… I guess you're going to have to make do with what you have."

My blush deepened, "Lincoln! I need clothes!"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

I pushed at his chest, "So not the point."

His grin widened, "Well in my house you aren't allowed to wear clothes. So you're outta luck."

I gave him one last shove before hoisting myself off of the bed and scrambling from the bedroom and into the hall. I'm sure he got an eyeful. I made my way through the hall until I found a bathroom. I shut myself in it and glanced around for anything to wear. I spotted a towel but that would be a pain in the butt to keep secured plus Lincoln could easily pull it off of me. Sighing heavily at my lack of options I resorted to yelling, "Lincoln Wood! If you don't find me something to wear I'm going to flood your bathroom!"

I heard his deep laugh immediately, the one that stirred my soul into action. "Fine! Calm down I'll find you something to wear cranky."

Seconds later there was a knock on the door. I cracked it open just enough for my arm to shoot out, waiting for the clothes. Lincoln, however, had other ideas, he pushed the door open further and let his eyes wander from my head to toe, taking in my mismatched bra and panties before lingering on my chest. I folded my arms over myself, "Lincoln!" I snapped.

He didn't stop looking, appraising me shamelessly. After half a minute of his intense staring I finally reached forward and snatched the shirt in from his hand. It smelled like him, mint with honey and just delicious. It was a maroon jersey and had the word "Woods" on the back and the number 27 on the front. I smirked, "is this your football jersey?"

"Yep. You're lucky too. A bunch of girls would've died if I gave them my jersey."

I rolled me eyes, "I bet." I stared at him, waiting for him to leave so I could put it on.

Lincoln stared back, "Oh I'm sorry are you waiting for me to leave?"

I gave him a no-duh look.

"Well that's too bad cause like I said you aren't leaving my sights." He leaned back against the door frame.

I felt my heart rate accelerate as his eyes began another perusal of my body. I turned around and quickly slunk on the jersey, it ended at my knees, but it would have to do. I turned back around and saw the look of possessiveness mixed with pure love in Lincoln's eyes. Moments when I just wanted to pound my head against the wall for not being able to love him. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to mine, pouring every ounce of his love and compassion for me. I stood stark still as my soul began to stir. Before I was even given a chance to respond Lincoln pulled away and walked out of the bathroom. Leaving me with my swollen lips and memories.


End file.
